Monster Rancher X
by Dark Deception
Summary: -ON HIATUS- If you like the games, then this fanfic is you cup of tea! Read this fanfic in newe chapters as 3 kids enter the online world of: Monster Ranche X! Review, no flamers allowed.
1. Monster info

**DD: NEWS FLASH!!**

**Bolderdash: Dude! You where on hiatus for about a month! What's wrong?**

**DD: I just got myself a Monster Rancher-Esq. brainstorm!**

**Mocchi: Boo!**

**Both: WhOa!!!!**

Disclaimer: Ay gavalt… DD never own Monster Rancher nor some of the following monster in **Bold**. Monsters he made up are normal texted.

DD presents:

Monster Rancher X

Monster list

**DD: Here are the following Monsters that will be used in this fanfic.**

**Antlan**

**Arrowhead**

**Bajarl**

**Beaclon**

**Disk**

**Dragon**

**Durahan**

Fluttery

Ninja

**Gali**

**Garu**

Omni-Gali

**Gitan**

**Golem**

**Henge**

Guarda

**Joker**

Spartan

**Lesione**

**Maya**

**Mocchi**

Peach Child

**Mock**

Elf

**Monol**

Omni-Monol

**Momo**

**Naga**

**Ogyo**

**Phoenix**

**Pixie**

Farran

**Plant**

**Raiden**

**Suezo**

Omni-Suezo

**Suzurin**

**Tiger**

**Undine**

Octobuzz

**Zan**

Hamu

Vampire

Tyran

**DD: Now here are the main breed subscriptions:**

Antlan: They are mainly known for doing right and living to ensure justice.

Arrowhead: Scorpion like creatures that tends to attack many ships of crosses its territory.

Bajarl: Djinn-like monsters that attack with smoke and magic.

Beaclon: They are known to not be the smartest monsters, but some of the strongest.

Disk: A living disk stone that resembles a monster.

Dragon: They are extremely powerful, but have relatively short lifespans compared to other species.

Durahan: They are humanoid monsters that are living suits of hollow armor.

Fluttery: An adorable humanoid butterfly that looks like a chibi anime character.

Ninja: A silent assassin that many thought it was not a monster.

Gali: An odd type of monster, the Gali resemble an Aztec Mask with a high collared cape, but otherwise are invisible.

Garu: Known for their high energy as well as their cowardly ways, these monsters are great to start off with.

Omni-Gali: A terrifying Omni version of the Gali born only to fight its polar opposite.

Gitan: They are known for purposely getting themselves into trouble but it never works they way they intend it to.

Golem: They are humanoid men comprised of craggy rocks, based on a Jewish golem of some kind.

Henger: A mysterious type of monster that was built with lost technology from an ancient civilization.

Gaurda: Mechanical hawks that were kept as pets for machine-loving folks.

Joker: A Grim Reaper-like monster that floats in the air wearing a cloak and a demonic clown mask, and carries an overlarge scythe as a weapon.

Spartan: A humanoid shark known for the ways of the roman warrior, hence the name.

Lesione: These monsters are known for being large and strong but at the same time remaining kind and gentle.

Maya: A monster that appears as the mother of a lost boy named Tico.

Mocchi: A monster that resembles mochi, the Japanese food made of pounded rice, and a duck.

Peach Child: Chibi looking humans that were bon from a peach, soon waiting to become a Mocchi of a different kind.

Mock: This monster resembles an old dying oak tree, with a sinister face.

Elf: A woodland creature that lives only in forests, known to live the longest out of the other monsters.

Monol: They resemble a large, flat, rectangular wall made of stone. Basically a monolith of some kind.

Omni-Monol: A heroic Omni version of the Monol born only to fight its polar opposite.

Momo: They are always seen carrying a nut of some type in their paws, and are usually shown with their eyes completely closed.

Naga: They are known for being violent and vicious. They are considered dangerous in few areas.

Ogyo: They have a heart shaped wand/headpiece on their heads, and semitransparent yellow ribbons coming from the side of their heads.

Phoenix: It's a legendary and very powerful monster that has to be unlocked by the chosen ones.

Pixie: Female humanoids that are usually presented as a red, barely clothed demoness or faerie.

Farran: Male pixies that have a blooming affection for the females, hence their princely appearance.

Plant: Plants resembles a large bulb with leaves and flowers. They are known to live the longest, second only to Elves.

Raiden: They are masters of the martial arts, and most of their attacks feature kicks, chops, or punches.

Suezo: It is a natural with the "intelligence" aspect, and can eventually learn "telekinesis." They ate monsters with only one eye and can stand on their tail.

Omni-Suezo: A humanoid Suezo which is the result of fusing either Omni-Gali or Omni-Monol.

Suzurin: Cute, chibi, doll-like monsters that are obviously based off bells.

Tiger: Blue, wolf-like monsters with horns on their heads.

Undine: Water spirits that resemble Mermaids made of living water.

Octobuzz: Octopuses that are in a shape of a dragonfly, but still has its eight tentacles.

Zan: A tall, black shelled humanoid with appendages on its back that resemble the arms of a praying mantis.

Hamu: Humans that were created by DNA combination of a human and a hamster.

Vampire: Bloodsucking monsters that nocturnally appear at night. Raised by nocturnal breeders.

Tyran: Dinosaurs that are different from the Zuum, as they were from prehistoric times.

**DD: That's it for the monster list. Chapter one of this fanfic will come soon.**

A/N: The monsters that will appear in this fanfic are listed in alphabetical order (except for the made up ones). Read, Review, and do not flame!


	2. Logged on!

**DD: Screw once in a while, I'm making this chapter now!**

**Ryuta: Sugar rush?**

**TKM: Sugar rush…**

**DD: Are you two still here? I need space!**

**Both: Oops! (Ran out of the room)**

Disclaimer: DD never owns the Monster Rancher franchise. And the monsters? He never owns them as well, except the ones he made up.

DD presents:

Monster Rancher X

Episode 1: Logged on!

"Come on! We need to hurry!" Yelled a 14 year old boy. "We are! Give us a second, Jeremy!" Two other people shouted to Jeremy as they came out of the building. "Look you two; we are never going to get that game if you two keep goofing off!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Well things weren't that difficult if Ren didn't take too long to choose his clothing to wear!" The 15 year old girl yelled at her twin brother, Ren. "I was not, Mannie!" Ren yelled back. "You two shut up and get moving! We need to get that pre-released copy of Monster Rancher Online before the store closes!" Jeremy exclaimed as e heads to the Yakisomo game store. "Right!" Ren and Mannie then responded at they followed Jeremy.

When they got there, they saw they were 3 copies of Monster Rancher Online not given out, and the crowd went off to their home to play it. "Yes! We got them! We were lucky to get our own copies! Are you two excited?" Jeremy exclaimed with excitement. "Yeah!" Ren and Mannie replied as they rush off to play the game.

When they got back to their home, they went to start the game up. "So, the monster's stats are: Life, Power, Intellect, Skill, Speed and Defense." Ren told the two on the instruction manual. "And there are 44 monster species, with over 600 sub-breeds. The monsters in this game include: Suezo, Beaclon, Suzurin and 'Farran'?" He asked when he saw a new, but unfamiliar monster in the book. "Farran? I never even heard of them." Jeremy spoke. "Oh, I just love Suzurins! They are so cute!" Mannie cheered in glee. "Oy. And the best part of it is, there is no subscription fee. So we can play it for free!" Ren exclaimed brightly. The computer started to run the game, as it began to load. "It's starting!" Jeremy alerted the two as they put on their NURO virtual goggles. "It's time to play this thing!" Jeremy told Ren and Mannie as the game took them to the login screen.

At the Blizzard entertainment building, the team of World of Warcraft are having a meeting with the Tecmo development group. "Thanks for letting us create to be what will be the next best selling game right next to WoW." Natuma spoke to lead of development of Warcraft, Maxi Dannam. "Your welcome Natuma, we are very proud of producing the online installment of your gaming franchise, but we never thought of making it to where players don't have to pay the subscription fee." Maxi told him. The two continued the conversation as something in the computer sparked faintly.

End

A/N: The characters that are Jeremy, Ren and Mannie are the 3 original characters of the game. And as for the other characters in that last part of that episode? I made them up. I also do not own anything that is related to Blizzard entertainment nor Tecmo. Read and Review. No Flames.


	3. Getting a unique monster

**Maria: Seems that DD wants to keep making these chapters of his Monster Rancher fanfic every day of the week.**

**Utada: Yeah right! (Kicks Luxord's balls)**

**Dart: Can I hit him with this? (Pulls out a battle club)**

**Utada: Knock yourself out. (Gives Marluxia a wedge)**

**DD: Don't you dare hit me with that!!**

**Dart: $!**

Disclaimer: DD never owns anything, but why does Dart want to his him with a club?

DD presents:

Monster Rancher X

Chapter 2: Getting a unique monster.

After the 3's registration, they are all taken to the first town called Druwinia. "Whoa! What is this place?" Ren asked surprisingly. "I'm not sure brother." Mannie told him. "This must be a new area." Jeremy told him. When they got to the intersection, someone spoke to them. "Welcome, new players. Welcome to Druwinia. You first town location of the latest MMORPG called Monster Rancher Online. My name is Celia. The shrine's priestess." The woman spoke. "This is Druwinia? Oh my god! We're in the game guys!" Jeremy spoke excitingly. "If you want to regenerate a monster from a CD or DVD, Place it on the pedestal, where your monster will be regenerated." Celia spoke. "I preferred to get a basic monster from the market. Where is it?" Ren asked. "Look at the directory your left." She told him. "Common! I want a monster!" Mannie cried to Jeremy. "Me and Mannie want to visit the shrine." He told Celia. "You and Mannie, follow me. Ren, head east and you see the market." She told the 3."

When Jeremy and Mannie went to shrine, they decided on a disk to put in. "I'm going to put my David Bowie music CD in." Jeremy told Celia. "After that, I'm going to pop in my favorite Mini Moni CD! I hope I get a Suzurin!" Mannie excitingly piped up. When Jeremy placed his David Bowie CD and hit the stone switch. The disk spun extremely fast, releasing the monster that was concealed. "The monster you unlocked from your CD is a Nexus, The Farran/Raiden." Celia told Jeremy as the Nexus wakes up, meeting its new owner. "Master. I will do your bidding." It then spoke to Jeremy. "Whoa. That's cool!" He then spoke. "Okay! My turn!" Mannie proclaimed as she removes the David Bowie CD and place her Mini Moni CD. When her monster was released, a cute, yellow-sheeted Suzurin appeared. "Wow! A Suzurin!! I knew that day will come!" Mannie cheered. 'That seemed to a special Suzurin. Hmm…' Celia thought. When she looked at the card, she read the info on it.

**Chibimaru**

**Main: Suzurin/Sub???**

**This Suzurin wears a yellow sheet like a character from an anime show.**

After reading it, she already saw Mannie playing with her new monster. "Mannie, this Suzurin has a special sub-breed, and also, it's called a Chibimaru." Celia told her. "Awww! That's sooo cute!! A special Suzurin with a Japanese character name! That's so kawaii!" Mannie squealed as she hugged Chibimaru tightly. "Okay! I know you love my species, but don't hug too hard!" Chibimaru yelled as she tries to breath. "Oops! Sorry. My bad…" Mannie apologized. "I wonder how Ren's doing." Jeremy asked as he and Mannie walked back to the intersection.

In the Druwinia market, Ren came up to the counter. "Hey! Is this the place where I get my basic monster?" Ren asked the store manager. "Oh! You must be new to this game. My name is Rowland. I give away players one of 3 basic monsters." Rowland explained. "So what monsters are there?" Ren then asked. "Those monsters are: Antlan, Mocchi, and a third monster based on the season." Rowland explained again. "What monster is there this season?" He then asked. "For this season, it's Suezo." Rowland answered. "Okay. Antlan then." Ren said as the materialized regenerates a purebred Antlan. "He's all yours Ren. Take good care of it." Rowland said to Ren as he and his Antlan leave the market. "Thanks!" Ren said as they left.

When the 3 gathered back to the intersection with their monsters, they went to the recorder to save their progress. "So, this is the time we get to raising our monsters in order to fight the major 4." Jeremy proclaimed. "Yeah. And I get to play with my chibi Suzurin!" Mannie squealed happily. "Guess this is the time." Ren spoke as their data was saved and they get transported to the ranch.

End

There is no A/N at this time. Read and Review. No flames.


	4. Meeting a group of thugs

**Sora: Will you jack up another chapter on your Kingdom Hearts fanfic already? I really want to know why some Dreadzone event is carried out on 99****th**** street!**

**DD: I'm sorry, what did you say?**

**Riku: Forget it Sora…**

**Kizikara: SPAM sucks!**

**Sora: What do you have against it?**

**DD: Morons…**

Disclaimer: DD never owns Monster Rancher.

DD presents:

Monster Rancher X

Episode 3: Meeting a group of thugs.

When Jeremy, Ren and Mannie made it to their ranch, they decided what their monsters like and dislike. "So, my monster, Nexus, likes fish but dislikes carrots. That seems to be ludicrous enough…" Jeremy said with a sigh. "Why dose my Antlan hare potatoes? It likes meat, but why potatoes?" Ren asked with a confused. When Jeremy and Ren looked at Mannie, they saw her face that means she's about to squeal with glee. "My Suzurin, Chibimaru, LOVES PLAYING!!!!" Mannie screams with joy. "But it doesn't like watermelons, so I'll keep on feeding it's tummy with milk." She said when she cuddled Chibimaru.

As they went to see their stats to raise and see their attacks, they saw a shadow of 3 other people. "Look who we have here, Maverick. I bunch of noobs." A gruff 16 year old teenager with his Pink Bark, a Mock/Pixie, spoke. "Yeah boss. We really know they show up, especially the little girl with a sissy monster!" a 17 year old teenage man, Maverick, said with his Scaled Assassin, the Ninja/Tyran, laughing uncontrollably. "Man, we will really beat them to the major 4 before they know it!" The 16 year old tough guy spoke with his Giant Guardian, the Golem/Antlan, striking a pose like a showoff. "Who are you three?" Jeremy asked after hearing them. "My name is Zoku, leader of the meta-mons! This is my counterpart, Maverick. And this is my cohort, Kahn. Our goal is to fight every single player only to become stronger, so we can fight the major 4 and become champions. And no one's going to stop us!" Zoku proclaimed. Mannie stood up to Maverick after making her Chibimaru cry. "How dare you call my Suzurin a sissy?!" She yelled at Maverick.

As the 6 prepare to fight, they were interrupted by someone. "Hey! Wait a minute!" someone shouted. "Yo gramps! Can't you see were going to fight those noobs?" Zoku spoke to him in a rude way. "Not to be appalled, but you guys started playing after you got your monsters, so you guys need to train your monsters and up their loyalty before you do that." The old man said. "Aw man! Common guys, lets leave them and their stupid monsters alone." Zoku commanded at he and others left. "You got lucky this time you punks…" Maverick said quietly.

"What a bunch of screwballs!" Ren's Antlan told them. "So, you guys are the new players of the game, isn't it?" The old man said to them. "Uh mister, who are you?" Mannie asked. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Master Pabs. I used to continue fighting with my grand monsters, but I'm now retired. I see that you three are also raising your monsters." Pabs told them. "Yeah. We were about to check their stats and attack moves." Jeremy told Pabs. "Oh, I see. Well then. You first need to know about how to get to the major 4." Pabs explains as he tells them what to do. "In order to enter the major 4 and become champions, you need to get your monsters up through ranks. The battles are split into 6 divisions: S, A, B, C, D and E. There are special Free-for-all tournaments like the Heroes' cup and the New Year Tourney." He told them. "But this tournament comes once every 4 years. The 2 continent meet between Darnascus, which is the continent your in, and the neighboring continent called Rylus." He continued. "Whoa! That must be a great reason why we are new here!" Ren proclaimed. "Now that's all the information I can give you. Make sure you raise your monsters well if you want to reach for the major 4. I bid to you: farewell." Pabs said as he leaves the ranch. Jeremy was all hyped about reaching S rank. "Come on you guys, we need to make our monsters strong! We need to get to S rank before Zoku does!" He yelled to them.

End

A/N: The character, Master Pabs, makes an appearance in this fanfic. Make sure you Read and Review. But don't flame!


	5. Seeing a familiar face

**DD: (In the mic) Guess what Achmed? Its Greek week!**

**Maria: What?**

**DD: 'What the hell is Greek week?!' Whatever!**

**Ryuta: & you! Skip it!**

Disclaimer: DD never owns Monster Rancher.

DD presents:

Monster Rancher X

Episode 4: Seeing a familiar face.

As Jeremy, Ren and Mannie trained their monsters, they found a flyer hanging on a branch. "Hey Jeremy, Do you see that flyer up there?" Ren told Jeremy as he sees it. "Yeah I see it. What does it say?" Jeremy said to him. "I can't read it from over here. One of us should try and get it down." Ren told him as they go to the tree. As they try and get the flyer, they saw a Guarda on the same branch. "What's that?" they both said. "Oh, you need that? Sorry, I was admiring that Disma. You know that Momo/Tiger I was chasing around?" It told them. "Well, can you at least get it for us?" Ren asked it. "Okay. Besides, it might be unknown to you of any interest." It said as it handed Ren the flyer. "Thanks." Ren gratefully said. "No prob! Now if you excuse me, I need to teach that Disma a lesson!" It yelled as it went after the Disma.

As they got back, Jeremy starts to read it.

**The 1****st**** annual MRO Tag battle E-grade**

**Whoever goes through the elimination tournament will get to fight Grayson and his two monsters: The Cursed Mask (The Gali/Joker), and Shrunken (The Disk/Ninja).**

**Enter at the tournament registration by the end of August on the 4****th**** week.**

"You know, maybe we can send our monsters on that tournament. But there are 3 of us!" Jeremy told him as Ren decided. "You and I have to enter. Besides, Mannie won't be able to let her monster out on battles like these since she plays with it." He told him. "What are you talking about?" Mannie asked, holding Chibimaru like a baby. "We found this flyer for the E-grade Tag battle tournament. Ren decided that he and I are going to enter." Jeremy asked. "Well, can me and Chibimaru enter?" Mannie asked. "But you need someone as you ally or have at least two monsters at your disposal if you want to enter." Ren explained. "Aw foofy! Did Master Pabs say about having two monsters with you?" She said as Chibimaru cooed for her. "Well, he hasn't said anything. Well, I guess so. Besides, maybe those head honchos of Tecmo decided to let us have two of our monsters from the start." Jeremy said as if it was a good idea. "Okay, let's go back to the shrine to get another monster for me. I don't actually need another Suzurin. Chibimaru's the only perfect Suzurin for me." Mannie told him as they went back to the shrine.

As they went there, they saw a 15 year old girl who has a Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire DVD in the pedestal. "Who was that?" Mannie asked Jeremy as a monster in being unlocked from the DVD. "Or in fact, what is that?!" Jeremy yelled as a monolithic monster is shown. "Wow! That was a really unique monster there Holly!" the 10 year old kid cheered. "That monster is a Burning Oak. The Mock/Phoenix. In fact, that's a really rare Mock you found" Celia said with excitement. Thanks. Okay Genki, let's go." Holly said as they left the shrine. Mannie was surprised by how Holly manages to get the Burning Oak. "I going to put an L'Arc-en-Ciel CD and see if a useful monster pops up." Mannie told Jeremy as she places it on the pedestal. When a monster was unlocked from the disk, it looks like an anime character type of Farren. "What is that?" Mannie asked when the unknown Farren spoke. "Excuse me; are you the one who released me from the disk?" The Farren told Mannie. "Um, yeah?" She replied frighteningly. Celia looked at the card to figure out what special monster is.

**Fullmetal**

**Main: Farren/Sub???**

**A long lost alchemist who is said to have automail on his arm and leg.**

Celia then told Mannie, "This is a special Farren sub-breed who goes by the name of Fullmetal. Meaning that you have 2 anime like monsters." "So, my disks contain special anime monster cameos?" Mannie asked when Jeremy called her out. "Hey! Are you going to know what it likes?" Jeremy asked. "What was he talking about?" Fullmetal asked Mannie. "About what you like and dislike." She replied to it. "My specialty is Alchemy, but I don't fight… with my fist. I use Alchemy to battle my foes. I'm different from all other Farrens. A developer of the game from Blizzard entertainment created Alchemy-based attacks." Fullmetal told her. "Oh, okay, but what do you like and dislike the most?" She then told it. "What I like the most? Well, it's competing in battles. But what I dislike is none of anyone's concern." Fullmetal replied to her with remorse. As Mannie and Jeremy took Full metal to the ranch, some on the upper crease snickered. "You pathetic humans. Will you ever learn?" It spoke as it disappears.

End.

A/N: The special sub-breed's name is off of the title of the [adult swim anime show: Fullmetal Alchemist. Please review after reading this chapter. No flaming!!


	6. Fighting to the finish!

**DD: What the hell?**

**Maria: What's wrong?**

**DD: Those two dumbass flamers!**

**TKM: (yanking his bow out) who are they?**

**DD: ****GiantTidalWave and The Origional Flamer**

**Bolderdash: They flamed your story**

**DD: Hell yeah! Let's beat them up!! (marches outside with the others)**

Disclaimer: DD never owns Monster Rancher. Nuff said there…

DD presents:

Monster Rancher X

Episode 5: Fighting to the finish!

When Jeremy, Ren and Mannie signed up, they await the number of where they will come in. "Jeremy and Ren, you two are at bracket #2 to fight against Magnus and his monsters: Guillotine (The Joker/Durahan), and Quad 4 (The Henger/Guarda). Mannie, you monsters are at bracket #7 to fight against Leo and Clyde with their monsters: Black Elf (The Elf/Monol), and Poison Crab (The Arrowhead/Naga)." The battle announcer instructed. "Okay." The 3 replied as they prepare their monsters.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Druwinian arena is proud to present: The annual E-grade Monster Rancher Online Tag battle. There are 8 competitors, but only one team shall rise! The winner of this tournament will earn the Tag badge trophy and the 6000G prize money. Plus, the winning team will get a chance to take on Grayson and his monsters! Who shall stand up to the challenge and win? We won't know, but the fighters will decide! Let's BATTLE!!" The announcer cried out at Jeremy and Ren appears on the stage. "First off, teams 1 & 2 are ready to fight! Magnus with Guillotine and Quad 4 versus Jeremy and Ren with Nexus and Antlan." The announcers shouted as Magnus and his monsters appear. The scoreboard appears as the health and stats of each monster shows up.

**NexusGuillotine**

**Life15559**

**Pow108199**

**Int92123**

**Ski25080**

**Spd127153**

**Def90142**

**AntlanQuad 4**

**Life174204**

**Pow153112**

**Int9765**

**Ski185122**

**Spd203184**

**Def99150**

"That's impossible! That Joker's power is high?" Ren said, surprised. "Don't worry about it." Jeremy calmly spoke.

**FIGHT!!!**

As the monsters begin to fight, Guillotine begins to strike Nexus, but Nexus grabbed the weapon and threw it at Guillotine. "Ow! That's got to hurt! Guillotine went down early!" The announcer shouted.

**Nexus – Guillotine**

**Countered – 84 damage**

**155/155 – 0/59**

"Damn!! I hate those pipsqueaks! Quad 4, get em'!" Magnus yelled as he sends out Quad 4. "Now it Quad 4's turn to fight!" The announcer shouted to the microphone. Nexus began to charge up a Bolt attack, but didn't see where the attack went and thought it missed. "Whoa! The attacked arced upwards! Will the attack land on Quad 4?" The announcer yelled out at the thunderbolt begins to land. Quad 4 begins to dodge, but the thunderbolt reacted, and hit Quad 4.

**Nexus – Quad 4**

**Bolt – 84 damage**

**155/155 – 120/204**

Quad 4 now starts to attack with Wing Strike, but Nexus dodged and grabbed it arm, where it slams Quad 4 into the ground. "Whoa! Looks like this battle is turning one-sided!" the announcer shouted as the brutality continues.

**Nexus – Quad 4**

**Countered – 62 damage**

**155/155 – 58/204**

"Look like this match is all Nexus ladies and gents!" the announcer said but also saw Quad 4 punched Nexus in the balls. "Ow!! Crap…" Nexus cried out as he fell on the ground.

**Quad 4 – Nexus**

**Low Blow – 140 damage**

**58/204 – 15/155**

"Huh? Jeremy, call Nexus out! I'll send Antlan to take care of it!" Ren told Jeremy as Antlan heads to the arena. "And it looks like Antlan's taking Nexus's place to recover!" the announcer called as he saw Antlan ready to continue fighting Quad 4. "Get em Antlan!" Ren shouted to Antlan as it strikes Quad 4 with it's Armblade, ending the battle.

**Antlan – Quad 4**

**Armblade – 60 damage**

**174/174 – 0/204**

**Nexus and Antlan wins**

"Ouch! A swift slash ended the battle and Nexus and Antlan went to total glory for the semi-finals!" the announcer cheered as Round 1 ends.

Mannie became very excited about Ren's first battle with Jeremy in a tag battle. "Wow! Did you see that Chibimaru?" She told Chibimaru with excitement. When Ren and Jeremy walked out with Antlan pulling Nexus in the waiting room, still groaning because his scrotum was punched by Quad 4, Mannie rushed over to Ren, squealing with joy. "I can't believe you won!! I'm happy for you Ren!!" She squealed with glee. "Wow… she's extremely happy." Jeremy told Ren. The announcer appeared, announcing the battle between teams 3 & 4. "The next two teams will face off against each other to see which one will battle against Jeremy and Ren. Team 3 is Maxi with his monsters Daxter (The Momo/Garu) and Rosyrin (The Suzurin/Plant) will pit off against who I think might be someone from Atlus' Trauma Center: Under the knife with the monsters which I think might be an Arrowhead/??? And a sort of Monol/???. I don't know who they are; I think this might be a consperitual battle!" he announced with a confusing tone. "Huh?" Ren asked. Maybe we should see the battle." Jeremy said to both of them as they watch the battle.

Maxi appeared at the arena with Daxter and Rosyrin, along with the unknown human with what they are called Savato (The Arrowhead/???) and Pempti (The Monol/???).

**DaxterSavato**

**Life223285**

**Pow99235**

**Int300112**

**Ski25266**

**Spd14255**

**Def63122**

**RosyrinPempti**

**Life31100**

**Pow11299**

**Int28832**

**Ski28568**

**Spd288111**

**Def27100**

**FIGHT!!!**

Savato swiftly struck Daxter with its Hidden Sting attack, somehow stunning Daxter. "What?? How did Savato strike Daxter THIS early?" The announcer yelled as Daxter lost movement.

**Savato – Daxter**

**Hidden Sting/Stun – 148 damage**

**285/285 – 75/223**

Daxter tried to attack, but its stunned arm prevents it to use Pow. Moves. "It looks like it can't attack it directly this time!" the announcer spoke. Daxter uses its move to hit Savato from behind. "Whoa! Its Hidden Thorn attack came from out of nowhere!! This battle seems to be heating up!" the announcer yelled, surprised.

**Daxter – Savato**

**Hidden Thorn – 280 damage**

**75/223 – 5/285**

As Savato became more upraged, It became more violent than ever as it uses some sort of attack. "Whoa!! I have never seen that in my life!!! It used the Worm's Injection move on Daxter, putting it out of its misery!!" the announcer yelled out at he gets freaked out.

**Savato – Daxter**

**Injection – 854 damage**

**5/285 – 0/223**

As Rosyrin quietly flutters to the stage, she got extremely terrified. She uses her Music petals with its eyes closed, hoping it will hit Savato. "Is Rosyrin trying to hit Savato with that move?" the announcer yelled as the petals are still flying towards Savato. As the petals hit Savato, It only hit its arm, still finishing off the monster.

**Rosyrin – Savato**

**Music Petals – 173 Damage**

**31/31 – 0/285**

Savato fell down to the ground, having Pempti to take its place. "This battle's getting even more deadlier that I thought! And there is only 25 seconds left on the clock!!" the announcer yelled to the speaker, standing on the counter. Rosyrin is about to use Singsing on Pempti, but it used Sound Wave before she even does it, hearing the blood-curdling screams from the Sound Wave. "Stop it! Your making me scared!" She cried as she tries to avoid it, but failed and fell to the ground.

**Pempti – Rosyrin**

**Sound Wave – 30 Damage**

**100/100 – 1/31**

Rosyrin starts to scream loudly as she causes a loud gong noise to Pempti, blasting it to the wall.

**Rosyrin – Pempti**

**??? – 982 Damage**

**1/31 – 0/100**

**Daxter and Rosyrin wins**

Jeremy, Ren and Mannie are shocked at how extreme that battle won. "Oh my god." Jeremy spoke. "That's horrifying…" Mannie said with shock. "How are we going to break through that?" Ren asked as the replay was shown.

End!

A/N: I made up the Arrowhead and Monol and named them after the GUILT from Trauma Center: Under the knife. Read and Review. Don't you ever flame like it happened!!!


End file.
